Suna Tigress and a lazy Nara
by Ane-chan
Summary: Shikamaru is avoiding Temari and she is starting to like him. ShikaxTema ON HOLD 'TIL WINTER BREAK
1. Just the starting

Hey this is my first story so no flames!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Nara Shikamaru was coming home from training when he saw a familiar head bobbing in the crowd. He inwardly groaned, no not her, not Temari.

Temari was walking towards her hotel when she saw Shikamaru's pineapple head and sighed, she Temari was the Kazekage's sister. She called out to him and made her way over to him.

"Hey" Temari said.

"Troublesome woman" He said.

Temari instantly whacked him on the head with her fan.

"Oi that hurt troublesome woman!" He said.

Temari's temper flared and she spazzed, as the tigress of Suna she automatically had a temper that could kill a moose.

Temari stormed off leaving a muttering Shikamaru.

When she got to her hotel room she sat fuming on her bed.

She was clearly pissed at Shikamaru, and he was clearly dead meat.

Please review!!! i know its short this is my first fic so no flames please!

Ja Ne

Ane-chan


	2. The news

sorry the last chapter was so short. Il make this one a lot longer

disclaimer: don't own Naruto

Shikamaru was still fuming about having to run into Temari. He hated her with a passion. Even though he hated her he also found that when he imagined her, he blushed in the smallest bit.(I find that hard to imagine.)

Meanwhile Tsunade was writing a letter to Garra to tell him that Temari was safely in Konoha. She called for Shizune. When she arrived Tsunade gave her the letter so she could send it.

When Temari woke up the next day she went to Tsunade for her instructions because she had not gotten them the day earlier.

"Tsunade-sama what is my job here this time?" she said.

"Temari your job is to get pregnant, I have been talking to the Kazekage, your brother, and I thought that it would be a good idea for the peace treaty if a of Konoha shinobi and a Suna shinobi got together."

"Why was I chosen!?!?!"

"Because you are the strongest koinichi from Suna!"

"Oh, do I have a choice who the father is?"

"To some degree, I have chosen some shinobi who I think would be a good match for you." said Tsunade.

"Who are my choices? said Temari.

"Well there is Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Neji. Who do you choose?"

"I don't know yet, I'l come back to you tomorrow, arigatou Tsunade-sama

When Temari got to her hotel room she sat down on her bed and began to think. Who would she choose, Shino? nope creepy bug guy, Kiba he's kind of cute but I think that it would be awkward, hmm what about Shikamaru? No that man is too lazy and says "troublesome" too much, but he is really sexy. This is too hard I don't want to get pregnant yet…I'l give Shikamaru a chance, but if that doesn't work out I'l have to talk with Tsunade-sama because there is no way that I am going to be with someone I don't feel comfortable with.

The next day Temari went to the Godaim's office to tell her her choice. When she got there she knocked and entered.

"Tsunade-sama I have chosen."

"Good, I'm glad that your going with Shikamaru."

"What?! How did you know?"

"You two are meant for each other, weather you want to see it or not."

"Well that is my choice. How long am I supposed to be here in Konoha?"

"It depends on if you want to live here after you have the baby. You could potentially go back to Suna after you give berth but if you wanted to you could stay and get married to Shikamaru, if that works out."

"Oh I'l have to think about that too, I'l make the decision when it comes time. I'l be off now I'm going to go talk to Shikamaru."

Well thats that chappie!! I'l update soon!

Ja Ne

Ane-Chan

Press the go button and review please, you know the drill.


	3. Sakura now knows

Temari was walking along the street when she ran into Sakura.

"Hey" She said

"Hey, what are you doing in Konoha?"

"I have to get pregnant with Shikamaru."

"NANI?!?!?"

"Oh yeah!!"

"Wow how did that happen??"

"My brother happened is what happened." Said Temari quite spitefully.

"Wow am I the only one who did not see this coming?"

"No I'm shocked!" Said Sakura.

"I still can't believe it!"

"I know!!!"

"Well Sakura, I have to go tell him I mean I have to, so I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, good luck Temari-san."

And with that Temari went to find Shikamaru.

At Shikmaru's house

"Shikamaru!" Temari yelled whilst knocking on the door.

"Shikamaru you have someone at the door for you." a male voice said from inside.

Temari could sweat that she heard him say 'troublesome' from all the way upstairs.

The door opened and out came Shikamaru.

"What are you here for troublesome woman?" He questioned rudely.

"It's not like I want to be here, I was sent on a year long mission by my oh-so-great-brother."

"Not that it is any of my concerns but why?"

"Well actually Shikamaru you are involved in my "mission." She said.

"Troublesome." Was all that Shikamaru said.

"Take me to the park, and I'll tell you my mission there."

"Fine." He mumbled.

When they reached the park they sat down on the swings.

"So my mission is..."

dahdahdah!!! well there is the incredibly short chappie.

although I did try to make it a little longer any way

review people!!! you know the drill

flames are now fine I could care less!!

Ja Ne

Ane-chan


	4. AN

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Story on hold. I will write more in the summer!

Promise


End file.
